Underground mining is widely used to excavate minerals and other materials from beneath the earth's surface. Underground mining is often performed in harsh environments, and mining equipment is regularly subjected to damaging conditions, including corrosive substances. The effects of these corrosive substances are particularly acute for equipment that is embedded in a mining application, since this type of equipment is often exposed to the harsh environment and unavailable for cleaning or inspection for extended periods of time. Furthermore, embedded mining equipment often provides structural support for a mine, so avoiding failure of this type of equipment is a priority.